Mrs. Tweedy
Melisha Tweedy, better known as Mrs. Tweedy, is the main antagonist of Chicken Run. She was Mr. Tweedy's wife and Ginger's arch-nemesis. She was voiced by Miranda Richardson who also played Lady Van Tassel. Her Story In the 1950s, a chicken named Ginger (the heroine of the film) made several failed attempts for her fellow chicken to escape from Mrs. Tweedy's farm in Yorkshire, England. As it turns out, Mrs. Tweedy runs the farm like a prison camp, forcing the chicken to produce eggs to sell for profit and killing those that failed to produce any eggs for a week. As the current year goes by, Mrs. Tweedy discovers that profits are constantly going down due to the small amount of eggs they have. Her husband Mr. Tweedy correctly suspects that the chickens are up to something due to their attempts to escape, but Mrs. Tweedy brushes this off, believing that they (apart from Mr. Tweedy) are the most stupid creatures in the planet. After seeing an ad for the pie machine, Mrs. Tweedy decides to purcahse it to turn all chickens into pies and increase her profit tenfold. After purchasing the machine Mrs. Tweedy gets her husband to take Ginger and they try to kill her in their chicken pie machine in order to test the machine, but an visiting American roost named Rocky rescues her and clogs the gravy sprayer, almost destroying the machine. The chickens and Rocky begin to prepare their ultimate escape plan: creating a airplane out their sheds to fly off the farm. In the meantime, the Tweedys fix the machine. After the repairs are done, Mrs. Tweedy tells Mr. Tweedy to fetch all chickens. However, Mr. Tweedy learns that the chickens have stolen his tools for their plan, but ends up being attacked by the chickens and tied up. Just as Ginger is about to set up the ramp to help the airplane fly off, Mrs. Tweedy tries to stop her with her axe, finally seeing what's really going on. Fortunately, Rocky uses his bike to knock Mrs. Tweedy unconscious, accidentally throwing the axe in the air. Mrs. Tweedy gets up and sees the axe land right next to her neck, making her pass out again. Mrs. Tweedy then wakes up and goes off in pursuit of the escaping chickens by grabbing onto the dragging rope. Now insanely mad, Mrs. Tweedy climbs herself up to stop the plane. Fortunately, Ginger tricks Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope with her axe, and she lands onto the top of the pie machine, causing it to explode due to the overwhelming pressure that the gravy has caused, destroying much of the barn. Despite having survived the explosion, Mrs. Tweedy finds herself covered in gravy and stuck inside the same pipe detached from the machine by the explosion. As the chickens have finally escaped from the farm, Mr. Tweedy (having united himself and escaped the explosion unscathed) berates his wife for not listening to him about the chickens in the first place. This only enrages Mrs. Tweedy and she lashes out at Mr. Tweedy for his comment, but finally having enough, Mr. Tweedy pushes the door down on his wife and flattens her. It is debatable if Mrs. Tweedy survived or not. Personality Mrs. Tweedy is an extremely greedy, selfish, short-tempered, manipulative, cruel, and cold-hearted woman who only uses the chickens to get money which she and her husband are very low on. She is always looking for a chance to bully Mr. Tweedy and the chickens, and despite her nastiness, she does show cleverness at times. She is the one who comes up with the idea of buying a pie machine to use to make more profit from the chickens. She also shows impatience with her husband, shown when she is contemplating buying the Pie Machine, and when the Pie Machine is broken. It is also demonstrated that she and her husband disagree on many things -- when Mr Tweedy is attacked by the chickens he calls to her, "The chickens are revolting!" and she, doing other things at the time, says to herself, "Finally, something we agree on." However, she didn't know he meant revolt in the context she was thinking of. She is also shown to be a very tough woman who is possibly happy with the idea of murdering the chickens, displayed with the evil smile she gave to the chickens she selected for slaughter during Roll Call right before they were killed. She's physically abusive towards her husband and possibly also her dogs as they are shown to be afraid of her. She also has a curious habit of never calling Mr. Tweedy by his first name, even though they share the same last-name as they are married. Appearance Mrs. Tweedy wears a purple dress with an upright collar, a black brooch at the throat, black muck boots, (occasionally) red gloves that go up to her forearms, and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She has long, dark brunette hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. Abilities Despite being a farmswoman, she carries a hatchet that she uses to behead chickens. She manages to wield it surprisingly well in battle. Additionally, she is a rather cunning and strong woman, being most of the brawn and brains involved at the farm. Category:Cartoon Villainess Category:Greedy Villainess Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villainess Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Business Villainess Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villainess Category:Married Villainess Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Killjoy Category:Torturer Category:Wrathful Villainess Category:Thief Category:Villainess with Mental Illness Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:British Villainesses Category:Aardman Villainesses Category:Axewomen Category:Pathé Villainesses Category:Dreamworks Villainesses